yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
March 2017 Lists
These are the March 2017 Forbidden and Limited Lists for the TCG in effect since March 31, 2017. Full Lists Forbidden ; Monster Cards * Apoqliphort Towers * Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos * Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End * Cyber Jar * Cyber-Stein * Destiny HERO - Disk Commander * Djinn Releaser of Rituals * El Shaddoll Construct * Elemental HERO Stratos * Evilswarm Exciton Knight * Fiber Jar * Fishborg Blaster * Lavalval Chain * Magical Scientist * Majespecter Unicorn - Kirin * Makyura the Destructor * Mind Master * Morphing Jar * Morphing Jar #2 * Number 16: Shock Master * Performage Damage Juggler * Performage Plushfire * Performapal Monkeyboard * Redox, Dragon Ruler of Boulders * Shurit, Strategist of the Nekroz * Substitoad * Tellarknight Ptolemaeus * Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms * The Tyrant Neptune * Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls * Tribe-Infecting Virus * Victory Dragon * Wind-Up Carrier Zenmaity * Witch of the Black Forest * Yata-Garasu ; Spell Cards * Butterfly Dagger - Elma * Card Destruction * Card of Safe Return * Change of Heart * Chicken Game * Cold Wave * Confiscation * Delinquent Duo * Dimension Fusion * Gateway of the Six * Giant Trunade * Graceful Charity * Harpie's Feather Duster * Heavy Storm * Kaiser Colosseum * Last Will * Mass Driver * Metamorphosis * Mirage of Nightmare * Monster Reborn * Painful Choice * Pot of Avarice * Pot of Greed * Premature Burial * Snatch Steal * Spellbook of Judgment * Super Polymerization * Super Rejuvenation * The Forceful Sentry * Wavering Eyes ; Trap Cards * Last Turn * Return from the Different Dimension * Royal Oppression * Self-Destruct Button * Sixth Sense * Solemn Judgment * Time Seal * Trap Dustshoot * Ultimate Offering * Vanity's Emptiness Limited ; Monster Cards * Artifact Moralltach * Beatrice, Lady of the Eternal * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Cir, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss * Dandylion * Dark Armed Dragon * Deep Sea Diva * Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier * Ehther the Heavenly Monarch * Elder Entity Norden * Evigishki Gustkraken * Evigishki Mind Augus * Exodia the Forbidden One * Genex Ally Birdman * Graff, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss * Ignister Prominence, the Blasting Dracoslayer * Infernity Archfiend * Inzektor Dragonfly * Inzektor Hornet * Kozmo Dark Destroyer * Left Arm of the Forbidden One * Left Leg of the Forbidden One * Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer * Mathematician * Maxx "C" * Nekroz of Brionac * Nekroz of Unicore * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole * Night Assailant * Performapal Skullcrobat Joker * Qliphort Scout * Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon * Rescue Cat * Rescue Rabbit * Right Arm of the Forbidden One * Right Leg of the Forbidden One * Ritual Beast Ulti-Cannahawk * T.G. Hyper Librarian * Tour Guide From the Underworld * Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier ; Spell Cards * Book of Moon * Brain Control * Burial from a Different Dimension * Dimensional Fissure * Divine Wind of Mist Valley * Draco Face-Off * El Shaddoll Fusion * Emergency Teleport * Final Countdown * Foolish Burial * Future Fusion * Infernity Launcher * Limiter Removal * Mind Control * Monster Gate * One Day of Peace * One for One * Pantheism of the Monarchs * Pendulum Call * Preparation of Rites * Raigeki * Reasoning * Reinforcement of the Army * Rekindling * Royal Tribute * Saqlifice * Soul Charge * Symbol of Heritage * The Monarchs Stormforth * Upstart Goblin ; Trap Cards * Bottomless Trap Hole * Compulsory Evacuation Device * Eradicator Epidemic Virus * Imperial Order * Infernity Barrier * Macro Cosmos * Magical Explosion * Ring of Destruction * Skill Drain * Solemn Warning * Soul Drain * Torrential Tribute * Wall of Revealing Light Semi-Limited ; Monster Cards * Atlantean Dragoons * Card Trooper * Debris Dragon * Honest * Necroface * Summoner Monk * Thunder King Rai-Oh * Wind-Up Magician * Wisdom-Eye Magician * Zoodiac Ratpier ; Spell Cards * Chain Strike * Charge of the Light Brigade * Dark Hole * Dragon Ravine * Interrupted Kaiju Slumber ; Trap Cards * Ceasefire * Ojama Trio Unlimited ; Monster Cards * Sangan Changes References Category:Forbidden & Limited Lists